Il a gagnéJ'ai perdu
by Okazawa
Summary: voici un petit pallet ;


Il a gagné...J'ai perdu...

Voici un petit Palletshipping en français :D

Genre : Romance/One-Shot.

Il le regardait s'en aller.

Il était meilleur que lui...

Il était mieux que lui...

Son coeur battait vite quand il le voyait.

Il l'admirait...

Il l'aimait...?

Il y réfléchissait pendant son sommeil.

Si il l'aimait...Il perdrai surement..!

Ce maudit Gary égocentrique !

Il se retournait dans tous les sens dans ce maudit lit.

Même ici il le hanterait !

Il le voyait demain...

Il était nerveux...

Et ne réussit pas à se rendormir...

Le Lendemain, le garçon se leva de son lit.

Il n'avait pas dormit...

Et ses cheveux brins était en pagaille...

-Good Morning,Ash !dit la jeune Iris matinal.

-S'lut...répondit le garçon en se frottant l'oeil droit avec son poing.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être en forme...?lui fit remarquait le garçon aux cheveux verts se nommant Cilan.

-... Ça va...je suis un peu fatigué.répondit le garçon.

La souris jaune lui servant de Pokémon principal sauta sur son épaule puis balança un 'Pika' qui fit sourire le dresseur.

-Bon je m'habille en vitesse et on rejoindra les autres !dit-il enfin plus motivé.

-...Je ne suis pas sûr que le laboratoire du Professeur Keteleeria se trouve ici...fit remarquait la jeune fille.

Les trois compères se trouvaient dans une forêt sans sortie.

Les arbres se ressemblaient tous.

-On arrivera jamais à trouver la sortie...déprima Ash.

La jeune fille soupire.

-On n'a qu'à se séparer pour voir si un de nous trois trouve la sortie..?

-Et comment on fera pour se retrouver ?demande Cilan.

-On se retrouve ici ?propose Ash.

-Oui..On se retrouve tous ici dans une demi-heure ?

-Très bien .dit le plus jeune des garçon et la jeune fille.

Ainsi le groupe se dispersa...

-Cela fait au moins plus de dix minutes que l'on marche...se plaignit Ash.

-Pikaaaa...dit son Pokémon.

Il s'effondre sur le sol suivit de Pikachu.

-Et en plus, on ne se souviens même plus du chemin où on doit se retrouver...

-Pika...

Soudain le Pokémon tendit ses oreilles comme si il avait entendu quelque chose.

-Pikachu..?demande son dresseur inquiet.

Soudain la souris jaune se lève et courut vers nulle part...

-Pikachu !

Le dresseur se leva rejoindre son Pokémon.

-Ash...?

Il s'arrête dans son élancé et se retourne.

-...Gary ?

Le dresseur aux cheveux hérissé se trouvait devant son rival-ami d'enfance

Les deux garçons restent plantés là...à se regarder...

Puis soudain Ash tourne la tête gêné.

-Que...que fais-tu là ?demande le garçon.

-Hmmm..Je me dirige vers le laboratoire du Professeur Keteleeria.

Le garçon affiche une mine surprise puis lui demande en se retournant à moitié et pointant du doigt l'endroit où Pikachu était parti.

-I..ici ?

-Oui, c'est jute derrière.

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau soupire, soulagé.

-Cela fait longtemps...lui fit remarquer Gary.

-Oui...J'avais hâte de te revoir...

Le garçon aux cheveux hérissés affiche une expression à demi-surprit sur son visage.

-Vraiment...?demanda t-il.

Ash sursaute. Puis dit totalement rouge.

-Je...non ! Ce...ce n'est pas ça..je veux dire...

Gary eu un petit rire moqueur.

-Toujours aussi mignon,Ashy-Boy...

Le garçon rougit furieux et gêné à l'appel de ce surnom.

-Ne m'ap...

Gary lui tendit sa main puis dit d'un merveilleux sourire.

-Tu veux te promener avec moi ?

Le coeur de Ash n'arrête pas de battre à toute vitesse.

Il essaye de décoller son bras hors de son corps mais son gêne l'emportait...

Gary soupire puis prit le poignet de Ash pour l'amener vers lui.

-Voyons,Ashy-Boy. Pourquoi être si timide...?

Les corps des deux garçon s'entremêlent.

Gary regardait le jeune garçon sérieusement et celui-ci le regardait avec un teint rosé aux joues.

Le rival de Ash recule sa main se trouvant en haut de son dos en bas de celui-ci.

Le garçon sursaute et gémit.

-De quoi à tu peur ?lui chuchote son rival.

-Je..je n'ai pas peur...

Il essaye de toute ses forces de repousser le jeune homme mais celui-ci le serrait trop fort.

-Je peux continuer alors...?

Le garçon gémit.

-Nnngh...Lâ..lâche-moi...

-Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu me regardes comme ça...

''Je ne veux pas perdre face à lui...''pense Ash déterminé.

Soudain,de toutes ses forces, Ash réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte de Gary en le poussant par ses bras de devant.

-Ga..gary...

Il leva la tête pour regarder le jeune dresseur et fut surprit de voir son visage en colère.

-Je...allons nous promener...!dit Ash afin de casser cette ambiance pesante.

Il attrape le poignet de son rival et partit dans la direction inverse du laboratoire...

-Quel bel endroit !dit Ash tout joyeux.

Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans un endroit où paix y régnait.

L'herbe était plus verte que jamais. Un petit lac s'y trouvait où de l'eau pure y était.

-J'aime cet Gary.

Ash hocha de la tête d'accord.

-Par contre je ne comprend pas pourquoi aucun Pokémon s'y trouve...?demanda Ash suspicieux.

-Hmmm...ce doit être à cause de la forêt...Certains Pokémon doit avoir peur de la traverser étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup de Pokémon de type Poison...

-Pourquoi nous en avons pas vus ?redemanda le jeune dresseur.

-Ecoute..pourquoi tu poses des questions débiles ?Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans cette zone ! Je ne sais pas...!

Ash soupire puis s'assit en face du lac.

Il avale une grande bouffée d'air et soupire.

Gary vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-C'est la première fois que tu es aussi calme...

-Autant s'adapter à l'endroit.

Ash ferma les yeux. Il sentit le vent se carressait sur sa peau.

Gary le regarde attentive

Puis il pose sa main sur celle de son rival qui l'avait posé à côté de lui.

Ash sursaute puis ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le garçon.

-Ga..Gary...

-Ash...Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'important pour moi...

Le garçon rougit.

-Ne...Arrête de te moquer de moi...

-Tout à l'heure j'avais vraiment envi de t'embrasser.

Le coeur de Ash se serrait.

-Ce..ce n'est pas vrai...

-Je t'aime depuis longtemps...

Ash enlève sa main de Gary et se bouche les oreilles.

-Tai...Tais-toi !

Gary continu :

-Je t'aimes depuis la première fois...

Des larmes commençait à couler des yeux du plus jeune.

-Tai...Tais-toi...Tais-toi s'il te plaît.

Gary le regarde d'un sourire triste.

-Je t'aime.

Des larmes ruisselait du visage de l'enfant.

Gary s'approche de son ami puis le prit dans ses bras et murmure une nouvelle fois à son ancien rival :

-Je t'aime...

''Il...il a gagné...''pensa Ash.

Gary relève le visage du jeune garçon et le regarde d'un sourire pour le réconforté.

Ash le regarde avec toujours des larmes sur son visage.

-Mo..moi aussi...répondit il

''..j'ai perdu...''

Gary sourit content que Ash lui avait volé son coeur avec ce sourire innocent.

Il approche son visage du sien et l'embrasse avec passion.

Leurs langues s'entremêlent dans leurs bouches.

Gary pour approfondir leur baiser tiens le dos du cou du garçon et Ash agrippe son dos.

Ils se détachèrent à contre-coeur et les deux haletèrent.

Ash avait les joues en feux.

-Ashy-Boy...

Le garçon aux cheveux corbeaux se vexe à l'appel de ce surnom.

-Appelle-moi autrement...

Il sourit :

-Ashton...?

Il se détache de son amoureux et lui tourne le dos.

Ash, toujours d'un air boudeur, répondit :

-Je...ne parles plus, alors...

Gary soupire puis rit :

-Voyons ne boude pas...

Il approcha son visage du cou de son amant puis lui murmure d'une voix sensuelle :

-Ash...

Le concerné rougit.

Gary sortit sa langue et lécha le cou du garçon.

Il haleta et laisse ferme son amour qui laisse une marque sur le cou.

-Tu veux continuer...?demande Gary en passant sa main sous le t-shirt du plus jeune.

-Je...

Soudain des voix retentirent au loin.

Ash reconnut la voix d'Isis et Cilan qui l'appelaient.

Les deux amoureux se levèrent.

-On...va devoir y aller...dit Ash déprimé.

Gary lui prit sa main et lui sourit.

Il demanda ,ensuite, un peu gêné :

-On...on pourrait dormir dans la même chambre...

Ash rougit à son tour.

-Mais si tu ne veux pa...

-Si...! Je..je veux passer du temps avec toi !

Le plus vieux le regarde surprit puis rougit.

-Nous...nous ferons mieux d'y aller.

-Oui...

Les deux garçons y allèrent rejoindre leurs amis...

Finalement ceci fut un match nul...

Fin..


End file.
